A Night To Remember
by Mr. Midnight Prince
Summary: Spring Man and Lola Pop find themselves in a predicament: They wake up cuddled next to each other with vague memories of the previous night! How did they get there, and what are they going to do moving forward?


**Blame Relaximum for this fic…**

 **This story lies in within the Family Ties AU. Eventually.**

 **Songs: I Wonder (Kanye West), Demons (3fortiori)**

* * *

Lola Pop wondered how she got into this predicament. Her form was stretched out against a full sized bed with a strange man holding her waist next to his body.

She reluctantly looked back to see who it was, and to her surprise, it was Spring Man! Not as if his big, blue pompadour said anything otherwise.

Her head was killing her, it must be a hangover. She needed some water.

Lola tried to leave the bed only to drag Spring Man onto the floor, and onto her body.

He jerked up, immediately woken up by her actions.

"Aah!" He screamed.

That's when noticed their nakedness and tried to cover herself before further embarrassment. Spring Man tried to do the same.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So… Do you know what happened last night?" Spring Man inquired.

"It's obvious… We had sex. Do you remember anything?" Lola Pop sighed.

A few flashes from their previous night came into his head.

"All in remember was the party, leaving with you and it's all blank after that."

They were now sitting opposite each other, covering their privates.

"I don't remember drinking any alcohol last night." She sighed again.

"Are you ok? You sound sad over there."

She laughed to herself.

"Typical you, worrying about others before yourself."

"Yeah… But that wasn't an answer to my question."

She wanted to tell him, but the headache that was plaguing her begged to differ.

They sat until Spring Man piped up.

"If you don't want to talk about it, then it's ok. There is nothing we can do now. And if I remember correctly, I bought this hotel room for 2 nights, so we have all day to talk this out."

And then, she fell asleep. Spring Man picked her up and carefully carried her to the bed, and looked around for his clothes.

* * *

 **Chandler Ridge Hotels - Previous night:**

"Spring Man!" Lola Pop yelled amongst the conglomerate of people at Twintelle's 27th birthday party.

She clearly had a few drinks settling in her system.

"Do you have a girlfriend?!" She blared out over the loud music.

"N-No!"

"Why not?!"

He couldn't answer her at the time- as it was loud in the hotel party room.

He turned to walk away and speak to other guests when she grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?!"

He stammered.

"I… Uh… Need to go to the bathroom, excuse me!"

He ran away, ignoring her complaints.

Spring Man spent the rest of his time at the party chatting up strangers and some fans. Some of them even wanted him to ask Twintelle out! Crazy, right?

Their rented time at the ball room was coming to an end. Ribbon Girl and Mechanica had long gone back to their hotels.

Ninjara and Kid Cobra hired some guys to clean up while everyone left.

Spring Man stepped outside, and walked to the parking lot. He enjoyed the party, but it was a bit too wild for him at times. Especially all the people drinking. He was sure he saw a few people who looked younger than him hitting up the bar.

He saw Lola Pop desperately trying to call an Uber, but to no avail. Her phone died sometime during the party. He approached cautiously, not knowing if she was intoxicated or not.'

"Are you ok?"

She sighed.

"No, my phone's dead and Twintelle left with Misango a while ago. I can't get drunk anyway, you know how it is, having the ARMS gene and everything."

"Well, I can take you to where you're staying."

"But I thought-"

"Nah, I don't drink. It's illegal for me, and I don't like the taste anyway."

"Thank you so much! I was worried that I'd have to rent a room at this expensive hotel tonight!"

"Anyways… Are you sobering up?"

"I guess so. I was really sad earlier."

"Why would a clown be sad?"

"Street performer, and it's none of your business!"

She blew a raspberry at him and his laughed.

"But seriously, why were you sad? It doesn't seem like you."

After a few moments of tense silence, she answered his question.

"That's the problem, I never seem like myself. I'm always putting on a mask. No pun intended."

"I know what you're saying, but it doesn't seem like that's the problem you're having."

"Heh, you're always like that."

"Like what?"

"Thinking of others before yourself… Some guy called me a blimp."

"Because of your ability?"

She frowned.

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say to that. It's ok, when I first got my ARMS, everyone immediately distanced themselves from me. I was always the freak in class. The guy with blue arms. The guy unusually large hands."

She laughed, and he smiled.

"Well, we can share our problems here, or I can take you to your hotel."

She giggled.

"Sure."

"Where is your hotel anyway?"

"I don't have one. I flew in last night and slept at the airport."

"Hm.."

* * *

Spring Man saw a small motel while he was driving around and pulled in.

"Stay here, I'm going to pay for a room."

"I have money too, you know!" She told him as he stepped out of his car.

After a few minutes, Spring Man walked out with keycard and wallet.

He got in his car.

"Jeez, I didn't know it would be $150 for 2 nights."

"I can pay you tomorrow."

"That's going to be a solid no. I payed for it with my money. It would be wrong to ask you for it back."

She had no words.

Spring Man drove to the back of the motel where it was closest to her room.

"Alright, your room is 126. Here's the card. They said the hallway should be labeled '20'."

"Thank you. I will give you the money back-"

"What did I say? It's fine. Da- Max Brass gave me a raise when he bought out my sponsors."

"Well then, Mr. Billion, I'll see you later."

"Heh, yeah."

She stepped out of his car and grabbed her phone. Hearing Spring Man turning his engine, she made a quick decision to knock on his window.

He rolled it down.  
"What is it? Forget anything?"

"…"

"Are you ok?"

"I don't want to be alone tonight!"

She yelled and briskly walked inside the complex.

Spring Man smirked and followed suit.

He found her room door cracked and all the lights off."

"Lola?! Are you in there?"

He closed the door behind him.

"Lock the door."

And so he did.

"I will turn this lamp on, ok? The light is really bothering me."

"Sure."

She turned on the lamp to reveal to Spring Man herself without her dress and only her t-shirt and panties.

"Spring Man. Do not turn away. Am I that ugly?"

"N-No. you're beautiful, I just wasn't expecting you to be like this. How did you even get your clothes off that fast?"

"Sleep with me, and stop asking questions."

"Okay."

Spring Man stepped into the small bathroom and took off his slacks and dress shirt.

Coming out, he found Lola sitting up on the bed, waiting for him.

"Do you know why I asked you to sleep with me?"

"Nightmares?"

"You can be so dense sometimes." She laughed softly.

"Come here, the bed is cold."

Spring Man cautiously approached the full sized bed and got under the covers.

"You don't have act like I'm going to bite you… Maybe."

He laughed nervously and grabbed her waist towards his.

"Getting a little antsy, are you?"

"You said you were cold…" He blushed.

She said nothing.

"You know, you look better with your hair down, the colors pop out more."

At that point she turned around and kissed him. And that's when he noticed. She wanted _him_. And he gave himself to her, if only for that night.

* * *

 **Hah, bet you thought this was going to be a lemon, didn't you.**

 **Review. I might make it one.**


End file.
